


I’ll love u when it rains

by Dollydefloral



Category: 2Dace - Fandom, 2doc - Fandom
Genre: 2dace - Freeform, 2doc - Freeform, Angst, Feels, Fluff, Gorillaz - Freeform, M/M, characterdeath, gorillapahse5, lovetriangle, mentionofmpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollydefloral/pseuds/Dollydefloral
Summary: “You know, you look good when the skies cry on yah.”2D and Murdoc have an awful fight causing him to run out in the rain it wasn't till Ace runs after him to insure his safety and Murdoc does the same soon after. What do you do when your caught between loving someone soo deeply and someone loving you? What do you do when the person who loves you kisses you in the pouring rain and the other whom you love witness this heartbrokenly.





	I’ll love u when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> (>•//3//•)> Hello Dolly here, I’m soo sorry it’s really saddd especially for my first 2Doc fic posting here. I wanted to do something a little different cause’ I’m really used to writting a lot of romance especially with 2Doc so I kinda made it sad but bittersweet. I hope you enjoy.

It was raining, pouring heavily the small rumbling of a  thunder storm could be heard from outside in the skies threatening to approach but Murdoc's yelling and insensible anger was louder that even 2D couldn't hear the storm coming. How did this fight even commence? Well Murdoc initiated of course out of pure envy and spite. Ace and 2D have been hanging around a lot lately even seen in public a couple of times before and Murdoc didn't like the attention they were receiving. He hated it he hated how they laughed together, and the way 2D gave him that sweet smile, the way Ace hugged 2D and 2D just excepting it without him even considering how that made him feel, the way 2D laughed at his jokes, and the way they gazed at each other. Murdoc was afraid that he was loosing him to Ace that he was just giving up on him and leaving after everything they've been through. After Murdoc got out of prison he decided to be a changed man for 2D but even that didn't feel like it was working anymore he hated Ace he hated him so bad he was suppose to leave he wasn't needed anymore now that Murdoc was back he told Ace to go back home but he wouldn't he changed his mind at the last minute and on top of that 2D didn't want him to leave the whole band didn't except Murdoc so he stayed and he hated it.

"Mu'doc please calm down you don't understand you misunderstood everyfing'."

"The fuck I need to calm down for huh? You little shit your fuckin' em' I bet you spread your fucking legs when I was in prison you little whore!"

"Mu'doc please listen to me that isn't true at all I would never do such a fing' I love yew, me and Ace are just good friends that's all I promise."

"Your bloody promises don't mean shit to me I see with my bloody eyes don't act like you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about!"

"M-Muds please stop your hurting me how could you say something like this."

Murdoc was going crazy in the back of his head he was still conscious he knew what he was doing was wrong he knew that this was going to effect all the work he's put into getting 2D back and he knows he's fucking it up right before his eyes he's bringing that monster back that 2D didn't like that 2D was afraid of that 2D thought he would never see again and Murdoc was terrified himself he didn't want to hurt 2D he wanted to stop this but he was loosing control, he lost it he was getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about Ace and 2D and all the things they were probably doing behind his back having a good ol' laugh behind him making him to be a fool It was making Murdoc's blood boil the way he was feeling inside. Noodle and Russel ran down the stairs and they stood by asking what was going on but none replied as they stared intensely at each other.

"Do tell em' 2D because I wanna know." 2D stood there not saying anything he was crying heavily as he fell on the floor covering his face he couldn't believe Murdoc was doing this to him and worse he didn't believe him he didn't trust him. 2D really believed that Murdoc was changing he really believed it but now he didn't know what to think he felt like giving up. Murdoc got so angry that he didn't reply so he kicked 2D in his ribs. 2D flew back on the floor and hugged himself Immediately after the blow as he cried in agony Russel and Noddle rushed to help 2D as they looked up at him. "What the fuck wrong with you Murdoc how dare you hit 2D like that!" Russel said he felt like beating the crap out of him but he knew that 2D needed him the most right now so he didn't he tried to help him up but 2D wouldn't budge he was crying hysterically and Noodle just looked so sad and mad at the same time as she gazed up at Murdoc.

Ace was running down the stairs as he heard 2D sobbing hardly he rushed over to see what was going on and he realized what was happening. "You piece of shit! How dare you hit him!" Ace eyes, his eyes were full of rage as he swung at Murdoc and punched him in the face. Murdoc flew back but he still managed to be on his feet he covered his nose realizing what Ace just did and he laughed as he spit the blood out of his mouth his nose was bleeding heavily but he didn't care.

"Why are you hurting him speak or I'll kill you!" Ace tears were falling easily out of his eyes now his fits were clenched, he was ready to fight. Murdoc looked at him and wiped the blood from his nose responding.

"Ever sense you came here you've been a bloody problem for me you want to take my 2D from me i ain't gonna let you! That ain't gonna happen."

"You don't even deserve him you don't know nothing about him, do you even talk to him? Do you even spend time with him? Do you ever ask how he's doing? Do you even know what he was going through while you were sitting in prinson?" Ever sense you got out you haven't done shit so that's why I started hanging out with him more. He needed someone he needed a friend, he needed you and you weren't there you never was so shut the fuck up you don't know him like I do I've gotten to know such a beautiful and wonderful person and I couldn't be even happier he's beautiful and special in every way and you don't fucking know that, you don't even care! he loves you so fucking much your all he ever talks about that album was for you, The Now Now was written for you. You fucking prick you don't deserve anyone to sing for you to write all their feeling like that to you, Murdoc I envy you!" Everyone was staring at Ace now even 2D as hurt as he was he still managed to blush as he sat up slowly. Noddle and Russel began to help him up and he held his ribs wincing at the pain.

Murdoc stood there crying he was so hurt and he didn't even know how or where to begin to apologize. Thunders could be heard and 2D started to tremble as he remember what Murdoc did it still made him feel so hurt and he was crying all over again not knowing what else do do in impulse he turned around running out of the door in the rain he was crying so hard, he was so scared he didn't know what to feel but he just felt like running, running away far from this, from all of this.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Everyone was looking towards the door just shocked at how fast 2D ran. Murdoc has this fearful expression on his face as he looked at Noodle and Russel in realization. "2D is afraid of thunder." As soon as Ace heard that he dropped his shades on the floor and ran after him Murdoc did too along with Russel and Noddle who already knew of this.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

2D couldn't really see anymore everything was a blur from the tears and the rain in his hallow black eyes. He was sitting on the swing as it poured on him at a park but it wasn't just any park it was a park that him and Ace would go to all the time to just hang around Ace would push him on the swing and they would run around acting childish and 2D really treasured that the most because he understood him Ace was the only person who haves in awhile who took the time to get to know him because he wanted to he made him truly happy and he thought he couldn't  have it any other way. To have a friend like Ace really helped him a lot at first 2D can admit he wasn't very nice, he sold his toaster to Rus and he didn't like that but Ace tried, he tried to change and he convinced, he persuaded 2D that he wasn't gonna do it anymore and he did and ever sense 2D took a liking to that because he respected him also he was a really good person and he cared about him a lot especially the pressure he had about the album making sure it was successful and his feeling towards Murdoc Ace was there through it all always comforting him when 2D just felt like doing nothing but cry and Ace was there holding him  and telling him that everything was gonna be okay because he was there. 2D was sobbing he had mixed feelings he didn't know what he was feeling anymore he was confused but he began to hum lightly trying to gather himself and then he sang softly while swinging himself on the swing. "

 _“I'm_ _not_  
_gonna_ _cry_  
I've got more time to give  
I'm not gonna cry  
Find another dream."

 _"Am I incapable of healing The memory of my fall from grace in your heart I'm on my journey home with no fuel Alone I think I'll coast a while_."

Even so he was singing he was crying too and he couldn't stop suddenly the thunder cracked loudly through the skies following by lighting. It caught 2D by surprise as he jolted backwards falling against the soft moist sand of the playground he scattered running under the jungle gym and inside the small little play house he sat there slowly crying as he covered his ears closing his eyes shut. 2D was extremely terrified of thunder just as much as whales ever sense he was a little boy it traumatized him to death and now even more so that he's older. He was shuddering and sobbing so bad he was cold and wet and his eyes were getting heavy. He didn't have no where to go and he didn't know if anyone would find him but part of him wish someone did even if it was Murdoc he didn't care he  just wanted someone to hold him and soothe him and to tell him that everything was gonna be alright because they were there. 2D realized what he was thinking that was something Ace told him and now he just couldn't get him out of his head how he held him and the way he laughed and how he looked at him and how he smiled when his fangs would hang out from the corner of his mouth, how he stood up to Murdoc for him and all those things he said about him he felt his heart flutter and his heart was beating so fast he couldn't hear the thunder anymore.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Ace ♠️

2Dee! Where are you! Please tell me where you I'm worried!

2D! Please say something are you Alright?!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

2D sat almost for an hour he gazed at his phone quietly not knowing how to reply so he didn't he sat there and he cried quietly as his tears fell off his cheeks and dropped on his phone. The thunder was no longer bothering him anymore because they weren't so loud how it was before but it was still raining just not as much he sat there with his head against his knees hugging his long legs he didn't want to go or rather he didn't know how we was gonna go home after what happened he couldn't possibly keep living there with Murdoc he was afraid it just wasn't gonna work anymore so he was considering getting his own flat or moving to L.A.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly it wasn't till he heard foot steps and someone approaching the side of the small play house he looked at the shoes and he immediately recognized them.

"Ace..." He whispered softly.

Ace squats down and sits next to 2D. "I was hoping you were here."  2D nodded quietly.

"How are ya feeling?" Ace looked at him concerned putting his arm around him and 2D leaning in on his shoulder. "I feel better now thank yew Ace." He smiled and held him closer. "No problem D." They stayed like that for a long time about thirty minutes it was dark now and they decided it was best to head back he knew that Noddle and Russel were worried about him he doesn't even know if they were still out there looking for him but he didn't want to stay out any longer just in case. He held on Ace's arm and Ace let him as he got comfortable. They walked on the parks pathway until they they notice a beautiful white gazebo it had old vines and fairy lights hanging from them and 2D pointed as he got excited pulling Ace towards it.

"I never knew they had a Gazebo ere!" Ace looked at him slowly as his heart skipped a beat he thought that no matter what happened to him good or bad he would always be this really happy ray of sunshine.

"I never noticed either it's really hidden maybe cause they added the lights now." 2D nodded and went up the small stairs standing in the middle spinning around with his arms out. Ace smiled at him as he watched quietly 2D was like this really happy child and Ace just thought he was adorable. 2D stoped and looked at him letting his hand out. "I feel like dancin." Ace looked at him slowly and went up the steps taking out his phone. "What music should we dance to?" 2D grinned at him and shrugged. "I dunno pick whatever you want." 2D was looking at Ace with those big black eyes he liked so much he looked down at his phone and selected a track setting the phone down against the bench. A soft tune began to play almost familiarizing 2D that song that that Ace would play up in his room when 2D would pass by to use the bathroom at night he would have on repeat. He couldn't rally hear the lyrics but he knew how the melody sounded although he never bothered to ask Ace to what the song was called he surly liked it a lot. Ace walked slowly towards 2D looking into his eyes and he held his hand out. "Ready?" 2D nodded taking his hand. He then pressed his other hand on 2D's lower back and the other in his hand. "I'm leading."He said softly. 2D looked at him confused and sort of let out a laugh. "But I fink' i'm the tallest right? so I should lead." Ace laughed and he nodded. "If you want you can D I don't mind." 2D gazed at him and shook his head changing his mind. After a small moment they began to sway to the soft tunes and 2D hummed lightly to them Listening to the lyrics which held a deep meaning.

_I told you once, I'll tell you again You really are my very best friend But I, but I had to go, to go Every time I think of you now I get so blue somehow 'Cause I, 'cause I still love you, love you_

_Please be mine Please be mine Please be mine Please be mine_

_I can feel the days grow cold Boy, I'd love a hand to hold Is yours, is yours still for me, for me?_

2D felt like they were lifting up into the air while they danced in the sky his eyes were closed but he could feel Ace's breath against his lips, he could feel him so close, his warmth when he held him against his body. The song was over and 2D finally opened his eyes to see Ace looking into the hallow circle where 2D's eyes should have been. "what's the name of that song?." 2D asked softly. "Please be mine by Molly Burch." Ace replied embarrassedly. "I didn't know you were a softy Ace I really fink it's a nice song." He nodded slowly letting go of him and walked over to retrieve his phone he checked to see the time 8:43 PM he texted Russel and Noodle letting them know that he found 2D and that they were on their way back home he immediately received a text back but he turned off his phone before he could see it. It was raining again and pouring hard out of nowhere and Ace sighed as he looked at the water dropping from the sky. 2D walked down the steps and into the rain slowly as he spun around to look at Ace. "You know you look good when the sky cries on yah." Ace followed him into the rain and stood beside him and smiled as 2D smiled back at him showing off his missing front tooth. "Thank yew." 2D said softly as they began to walk home now in silence only the sounds of them walking through the wet grass, crickets singing, and the rain dropping lightly upon the ground could be heard. their hands brushing and touching against each other. "Hey Ace." Ace slowly inter-whined his pinky with 2D's slowly their hands were cold and wet but They both didn't mind at all. "Hmm." 2D looked down at his feet while they still walked. "Did you really mean everything you said earlier when you and Mu'doc were fighting." Ace was now holding his hand more firmly. "Yeah I did I meant every word." 2D smiled to himself and turned to look at Ace who looked back at him smiling still holding their hands. They were almost home and although it was raining they felt really happy.

"2D can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you stay with Murdoc this whole time knowing all the things he's done to you?" For a while he didn't answer because he didn't know how to but then he finally did. 

"Because I love him, I loved him soo much." 2D looked sad now but he continued to talk. "I though he'd changed but now I'm not so sure, I didn't even take the time to know how he felt I didn't know he felt left out or jealous." Ace stoped on his tracks and looked at 2D. "This isn't your fault okay Murdoc should have been an adult and talked to you about it like a decent human being if he felt like that don't even blame yourself for anything okay, ever!" 2D nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I guess I'm just so used to it." Ace held his hand tightly the rain only continued and it never stoped pouring. "All of this is his fault from the very fucking beginning." 2D looked around to see the house across the street he didn't want to go home so soon so he staled by walking a bit more slower with Ace. "Hey D I gatta tell you something." Ace held 2D's hands looking at his colorful nails. "I like you a lot and honestly I believed it was  just this friendship type of thing but I was wrong I never had actual friends before like the friends you treat really nicely but ever sense I met you everything has been just soo cool and I think your really cool Dee it took me a while to admit it but I really like you like romantically, no I love you and I loved you for a really long time I want to protect you and I hate when your hurt or when you cry it hurts me too I-I just..." Ace was beginning to get closer and 2D's heart was beating so hard you could see it thumping through his chest. "2D I want you to be happy and I feel like you wanted that for such a long time but you've never had it, you've never receive it even so you deserve it, true happiness i mean I've never knew what that was either till I met you, you're my best friend but now I-I wanna be more than that I wanna be the man that treats you right." 2D looked at him slowly his tears falling from his eyes but Ace couldn't notice because it was raining. 2D wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly. "A-acee..."he whispered weakly into his ear and that made Ace shiver delightfully. Ace slowly held 2D by his waist bitting his neck softly they were wet but Ace could smell 2D's intoxicating aroma. He was kissing up his neck and 2D could only sit there and not do anything about it because he liked it he wouldn't stop Ace he didn't want him to stop he didn't want to stop him, he wanted him, he wanted Ace. 2D moaned and that encouraged Ace to move up to his jaw and slowly kissing his way to his cheek and finally his lips. They taste like heaven as the rain poured heavenly against them. Ace was melting into it he held 2D close and 2D let him as he ran his fingers through Ace's long wet hair the kiss was deepened it was passionate and slow 2D felt like he was lifting up in the air all over again. This feeling was wonderful and 2D wanted it to continue forever he wanted it to last they finally pulled away as they gazed at each other with soft eyes. 2D was breathing heavily and suddenly his eyes turned white. Ace gazed at him and laughed softly in relief. "I really thought you were gonna punch me after this." 2D giggled as he smiled. "I wasn't I couldn't stop yew I just didn't want to." 2D is a very honest person maybe because he just didn't know how to lie but he didn't have a reason to. As 2D blinked his eyes turned black again and he rubbed his head slowly feeling a slight pain and then he could see him, Murdoc in the middle of the street watching him he was soaked just as much as 2D and Ace were. Ace followed 2D's eyes where they have been staring turning around slowly. Murdoc didn't look mad but he looked really sad almost heartbroken. He lost and that's all their was to it. He lost the only person he's ever loved after he spent all day looking for him in the rain even so Noddle and Russel went back home he didn't, he didn't want to give up looking for him he thought he maybe went back home by now but he only came back to witness this he watched everything from Ace confessing his feelings to kissing 2D. Murdoc was in rage he wanted to kill Ace he really did but apart of him didn't just seeing how happy 2D was he didn't want to ruin that like he ruins everything else. He just wanted his precious singer to finally be happy even so it wasn't with him anymore.

"M-Muds." Murdoc breathed softly and only continued to walk towards the house Ace held 2D's hand standing in front of him his only instinct was to protect 2D sense Murdoc was so unpredictable. "Hey, you asshole! Hey I'm talking to you!" Ace yelled out and Murdoc slowly turned around standing there in the rain Ace started to walk towards him encouraging 2D to stay behind him as he still held his hand. 2D felt ashamed in himself he felt dirty he felt like he betrayed him and he knew Murdoc was still out there looking for him how could he just do something like that.

"You saw and you didn't care, why?" Murdoc only looked at him them at 2D he looked over with soft eyes and 2D only looked away hurriedly and shamefully.

"I know you care so why you acting like you don't?" Ace was angry now he just wanted to punch Murdoc in the face but he didn't, that wouldn’t have solve anything.

"I ain't mad... if 2D wants to be with you I can't stop him I just want him to be happy." 2D looked at him slowly.

"Stuart I love you and I never got to tell you how much I do and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through...I've decided to let you go and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." 

Ace's face soften now and slowly the rain began to feel less heavy. 2D slowly let go of Ace's hand and walked over towards Murdoc and hugged him. Murdoc was shaking and he wrapped his arms around 2D holding him as he cried quietly he didn't want to let him go he wanted to keep fighting but he couldn't he was tired of being selfish he was tired of hurting and hurting other's, he was tired of being inconsiderate he was tired of it all so he let go of the best thing that's ever happened to him in his life. Ace watched quietly as he slid his hands into his wet pockets. Noodle and Russel did the same from the windows. 

      

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

It was morning now the next day after yesterday's events. It was still raining and 2D woke up to Ace spooning him from behind he was warm and he felt safe the way Ace wrapped his arms around him he could feel his soft breathing against his neck. He remembered after yesterday everyone took a shower in their own private rooms After talking downstairs everyone went to bed soon after. Ace must have snuck into 2D's room but 2D only managed to smile. Even back then when they were just friends Ace only wanted to be around 2D and he felt the same way too. 2D Managed to get himself loose without waking Ace up he sat up stretching as he yawned quietly his eyes turning white again. He heard the notification go off twice on his phone and took it from the night stand to see what it was. It's 7:40 AM in the morning their were 2 text from yesterday from Noddle and Russel that 2D haven't even seen nor replied to yet then their was the ones from Murdoc which was sent just now.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Mudsie 💚

2D this is Murdoc I just wanted to say is that I’m sorry I truly am I wish I wasn’t selfish, I wish I would have paid much attention to you I wish I have been better for you because you needed me and instead of realizing that I blamed everything on you, it’s not your fault none of this is nothing was ever your fault it was mine I thank you for everything you’ve done for me, I thank you for loving me because I thought no one would.

I failed you and that is my biggest regret that is the burden I have to carry along with hurting you and losing you. 2D I’m really sorry I hurt you and I can’t say how much I fucked you because I did, I did fuck up soo much and you were still there. I’m glad that your happy now that’s all I want is for you to finally be at peace. I’m going away for a while I’m gonna travel and hopefully, on the road, I’ll find happiness too but for the whole time I’m searching for it, I’ll also be thinking about you. Because also i’ll always think about you Stu.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

2D looked at his phone quietly as he whimpered covering his mouth his tears falling from his white eyes he quickly got up dropping his phone on the floor bolting towards the door. 2D was feeling all types of emotions and one was this pure urge of sadness and confusion. Why was he leaving? Why now? 2D was constantly asking that to himself he didn't want him to leave not without seeing him off not like this he quickly walked down the steps and opened the door he looked right in front of him to see Murdoc loading his Winnie up with his luggages and all his belongings. 2D was breathing heavily from how fast he got there staring at Murdoc. Murdoc looked up to see 2D crying he had his yellow hoodie on and these small pink short he wore to sleep sometimes with no shoes at all but his bare feet  exposing his colorful painted toe nails he thought he looked so beautiful in the morning especially when he cried he thought about when he woke up and he kissed all over his face till 2D finally awaken and sheepishly wraps his arms around him encouraging him to continue and right there and then they would have morning sex. Murdoc looked at him just remembering all of this he looked so saddened. He closed the trunk to the Winnie and walked towards 2D. "Hey..." He said quietly. 2D wiped his tears and waved at him with the long arm of his hoodie. "I didn't think you would come down I thought you were still sleeping." 2D nodded quietly. "I jus' woke up." Murdoc nodded slowly. "How are you?" Murdoc asked quietly but 2D only looked down at his cold feet trying not to cry again. "O-okay." He breathed he was a terrible lier. 

Murdoc took 2D's hands and put them on his face feeling the warmth of his palms. "I'll see you in a year or two I need inspiration for the next album but I'll miss you." 2D looked at him caressing his cheeks. "Does the other's know?" Murdoc smiled and shook his head. "No, I only told you but I was hoping you'd tell them for me." 2D nodded. "I will." Murdoc nodded touching 2D's hands on his cheeks. "I didn't get to tell you but I listened to the album and I like it a lot I'm proud of you and I hear what you were  trying to tell me for all these years,  I'm afraid it's too late now but now I know and I thank you soo much for everything you've done for me." 2D looked at him slowly stepping down the steps to hug him wrapping his legs around his waist. Murdoc held him tightly as he rubbed his bed head Azure hair. "I don't want you to go." 2D whispered as his voice cracked crying into his shoulder. "Murdoc I love, I love you soo much but I love Ace too I don't know what to do." Murdoc rubbed his head slowly. "I know, I know but I want you to forget about me I know Ace is right for you and I want you to be with him because he makes you happy." 2D looked into Murdoc's eyes closing them slowly as his tears fell from his eyes. Murdoc wiped his tears away as he sucked them off his finger. "Muds kiss me, kiss me one last time so I don't forget you." Murdoc looked at him and then his lips pulling 2D into a soft and long kiss. That kiss was ever so passionate and affectionate and unforgettable. 2D slowly let go as his feet touched the ground again standing on his two feet he held Murdoc's coat and leaned his head against his shoulder. "I'll miss you too." Murdoc nodded holding 2D's hand. Suddenly the door opened and they both turned around to see who it was. 

Ace stood their watching them. "Ace, Muds is leavin' come and say good-bye." Ace walked down the steps he only had a pair or pajama bottoms with the Gorillaz logo all over them he was shirtless and barefooted. He took his hand out towards Murdoc. Murdoc looked at him slowly and took his hand pulling him into a hug at first Ace was tensed by the sudden surprised but he relaxed into Murdoc's embrace. "Take care of my Angel singer." Murdoc whispered softly Ace nodded slowly as he pulled away standing back next to 2D as he held is hand. Murdoc took one last look at his precious blue hair singer forever imprinting his beautiful crying face into his memory. He turned around getting into the car starting it as he watched Ace and 2D from the window. They looked really good together he thought and he smiled at them sadly as they waved. When Murdoc drove away. 2D's hands began to tremble against Ace's and he pulled away running up on the street watching the weenie turn the corner. 2D fell on the floor as he sobbed uncontrollably. He was gasping for air and clenching his chest as he felt his hart being stabbed multiple times. Ace was there he was always there and that's all 2D needed.

    ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

Murdoc died after five days of him leaving when they found him he was slightly decomposing their was nothing wrong with him when they found him he looked like he died peacefully no signs of foul play or self harm he just looked like he died naturally or in his sleep later it was investigated that he died of a broken heart. 

It was very upsetting for the band and the whole world when they found out especially 2D he cried for  days and nights and after three years of Murdoc death Gorillaz was still standing tall 2D as the front man and Ace the new Bassist taking Murdoc's place. After Murdoc died it was discovered that he finished the album After the Now Now literally after his death a long with several love letters to 2D and regular letters to the band, he was planning his suicide but he died before he could ever do it. 

When 2D read the album's lyrics he knew that album was for him he could fell Murdoc's presence when he sang the songs and he no longer felt alone. The album was release and it still was a success. 2D was now 43 he and Ace married and now they live in L.A he fell pregnant soon after their marriage and birthed their beautiful son and daughter Acacia and Acel. Twins at four months now. They looked exactly like Ace with their pink eyes. They were happy and 2D knew that Murdoc was too.


End file.
